poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Foiletta
Foiletta is a Yo-Kai from the Eerie tribe and is an A-Rank from Yo-Kai Watch, she evolves from Toiletta when fused with a Cursed Journal. Appearence In this form, Foiletta gains a pale blue-tint below her eyes. Her hair has severely lengthened and appears to be unruly and curled. One of the hair strands form a heart shape. She wears a milky-blue top with a dark orange tie and dark navy collar to match her skirt. Her mary-jane shoes are dark navy and her socks are pale blue-grey; one of which sinks down slightly. She is seen holding the Cursed Journal. Personality Foiletta is a dangerous and negative Yo-kai. If she finds someone she doesn't like, she will promptly curse them, writing their name in her Journal. Relationships Ryan F-Freeman She met Ryan and are friends with him when she was a human called Hana before she became the Yo-kai Toiletta. She can merge with him to become Ryan-Foiletta. She has Ryan's instincts and Foiletta's yandere, her journal and her tsundere. Liam She met Liam when she was a Toiletta, after she evolved into a Foiletta, she is one of his strongest Draining Yo-kai. Friendships Blazette Shimmer She met Blazette on Sodor while Ryan, Meg and their team are helping Mr. C with the mystery of the Gold Dust. Timon Pumbaa After she acquainted with him and Timon, she began to accept them due to their carefree attitude, and she even joined the song of Hakuna Matata, she even beat several hyenas (including Banzai) with her attacks as Pumbaa charged at the hyenas after they called him pig. Trivia *Liam owns a Foiletta which evolved from his Toiletta after fusing with its Cursed Journal. She will be summoned by an OC named Liam who asked her if she knows her origins in Liam's Adventures of Yo-Kai Watch she later helps fight the Wicked with Nate and his Yo-Kai. *Katie Jones also owns a Foiletta. *She appears in Crash, Thomas and Ryan visit Monsters, Inc. *It is revealed that Foiletta originally was Toiletta before she became a Yo-Kai when she and Ryan were little kids. Her actual name is Hana, but died to her head being flushed in a toilet and drowned by some bullies who tortured her, and thus becoming a Yo-Kai as a result, she gave her medal after reuniting with him. This occured in Arrived at San Fransokyo/Training with Big Hero 6/Fight the Darkubes/Battle Dark Baymax. *Foiletta was present in Ryan's and Meg's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 3. *She is voiced by Cristina Valenzuela. *She developed a friendship with Thomas the Tank Engine and Blazette Shimmer. *When Foiletta moves, she hovers like she's floating. * * Gallery Foiletta_medal.png|Foiletta's Yo-Kai Medal Foiletta_as_Toiletta.png|As Toiletta. Foiletta as a Maid.jpg|Foiletta in the anime, as a maid. Beach_Foiletta.png Category:Eerie Tribe Yo-kai Category:Females Category:Characters who are female-voiced Category:Allies Category:Liam's Yo-Kai Category:Fusioned Yo-Kai Category:Evolved Yo-Kai Category:Liam's Adventures Team Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Heroines Category:Boo's Yo-Kai Category:Characters Category:Videogame Characters Category:Yo-kai Watch Characters Category:Anime characters Category:Characters who have a tragic past Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Goth girls Category:Tsunderes Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Characters voiced by Cristina Valenzuela Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Yo-Kai Category:Gothic characters Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies